puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Funny Love Eruption
" " is the first segment of the first episode of the first season of Pucca and the show's first episode overall. It premiered on September 18, 2006, on Jetix in the US. Synopsis Garu and Pucca must save the village from an erupting volcano. Plot In Sooga Village, as the sun sets, the villagers gather to sing of the “Mooncake Mountain Taming Festival” in which they offer mooncakes to the volcano god to guarantee their safety. Inside the Goh-Rong, the chefs work rapidly to prepare enough moon-cakes for the ceremony, shaped into an image of the mountain. As the final ornament, Pucca arrives with the Crystal Moon topper and catches it after it falls from the top. The chiefs explain that she must not play with it as it is vital to the festival, being needed to reflect the moonlight off the moon-cakes and onto the volcano as a sign of peace and respect. If it does not, the volcano will erupt and destroy the village. They try a second time to top the mountain, but a slip up by Dada destroys the topper. Desperate to find a new topper, Garu is chosen to ascend the mountain up to its temple to attain a replacement before the moon fully rises. Naturally, Pucca tags along and while Garu struggles with dark jungles, sandstorms, and crocodiles, Pucca enjoys romantic photography, sand sculptures, and stolen kisses. Finally, the two reach the mountain (finding they had taken a much longer route than necessary) and arrive at the temple which in truth is more of a supermarket run by Santa. Outside, the volcano is becoming more active, spewing fire across the village and inside of the temple. Garu spies the needed replacement, but it is snatched by Pucca, who wants a kiss in exchange. Using Santa as his replacement, Garu attains the Crystal topper and makes it back to the restaurant just in time. Unfortunately, he slips and the topper is again broken. With nothing else to save them, they wait for the volcano's eruption. The villagers brace for the eruption, but the volcano gives a rather anti-climactic belch of smoke and the danger is past. Disgusted by such a minor display for all their hard work, they decide to cancel the mooncake festival and instead prepare for their next disaster-avoidance holiday. Meanwhile, Pucca captures Garu in the discarded Mooncake Mountain for a celebratory hero's kiss. Characters * Pucca * Garu * Uncle Dumpling * Ho * Linguini * Santa * Dada * Ching * Abyo * Bruce * Cat Clan (background) * Chang (background) * Chief (background) * Clown (background) * Doga (background) * Master Soo's Maidens (background) * Mio (background) * Ring Ring (background) * Shaman (background) * Ssoso (background) * Won (background) * Yani (background) Trivia * This is the first episode of the series in which Pucca accidentally kissed someone who isn't Garu. For this episode, she accidentally kissed Santa. ** However, this is the second time it happened after "Choco Choco", an original Pucca short. * This is the first episode in which Dada accidentally urines himself. * This is the first episode where Pucca is seen in her explorer outfit. She'll wear it again in "The Cursed Tie". * When Garu stomps on various alligators in the swamp, high score points can be seen similar to various Super Mario video games. Errors * The volcano can be seen outside the kitchen's window for this episode only. * Despite Dada is responsible for breaking two sacred toppers, it is very clear that he isn't seen slipping onto anything before he drop them. * When the chefs all said that someone must get to the sacred temple to get another topper, they said that the temple is located on top of the volcano. That is not true, since the temple is actually located at a cliff of the mountain. * When the chefs all arrived outside the volcano before Garu, the dialogue for the chefs are in the wrong order. Uncle Dumpling is supposed to say, "Hurry!", Ho is supposed to say, "It's gonna erupt!", and Linguini is supposed to say, "Soon!". In the episode, the order in which the chef said their lines are: Ho, Linguini, and Uncle Dumpling. ** This error happens again after Garu returns with another sacred topper. Quotes Ching: [singing] We give moon cakes to volcano god. Abyo: [singing] In return, he doesn't kill us. Ho: [after Dada breaks the silver moon topper] Oh no! Linguini: Without the sacred topper - Dumpling: We're doomed! Linguini: We gotta get another one! Ho: From the sacred temple. Dumpling: High atop the volcano! Ho: But who is brave enough? Dumpling: And strong enough? Linguini: To save the village? [all three men look at Dada, who starts crying] Dada: Oh, please! Not me! I'm allergic to temples on top of volcanoes! Videos PUCCA Fun eruption of love IN ENGLISH 01x01-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes